High School Story
by Sellybelly411
Summary: It was then that Emily Junk set a goal for herself. She would become Beca's friend, no matter what she argued. They were going to be friends. That was that. - Beca & Emily Mother/Daughter sort of relationship. Not lesbian. High School A/U.
1. The New Girl

The New Girl

Beca Mitchell was alone. The school halls were filled to the brim with friends chatting about weekend plans, while she had none. No plans, no friends. It didn't bother her at all, because what was the point? If Beca had friends, that meant that she would be forcibly dragged away from her computer, away from her music, away from her perfectly good life. She ate alone, she spent her weekends alone, she did everything alone.

It was lunchtime at school, and Beca had decided to eat outside on the bleachers like she always did. She picked at the skin of her tangerine while she held onto an unopened candy bar with her teeth.

 _"You need to just give me your pretty-girl money and then walk away, bitch."_ A voiced shouted from across the way. Beca turned her head and shook her head at the sight of Bumper Allen and his douchey crew. They were picking on some new kid, whose name Beca didn't give enough craps to know.

These guys had picked on her more than once and hadn't in a while now. Beca had started to wonder why, but it seemed they had just picked a new target. The poor girl looked like a deer in the headlights. Furious, Beca stomped over to them and threw her unpeeled tangerine at Bumper's head.

"She doesn't have to give you _shit!"_ The older girl shouted, "Just get the hell away from her and go torture some kids who are _actual_ worthless dirtbags."

"Who? Like you, Mitchell? Should I just go ahead and hit you right now?" Bumper threatened, walking away from the startled girl and over to Beca. He raised his fist in a threatening manner.

"Oh, please." She scoffed, "You aren't going to hit me."

"How would _you_ know, Mitchell?"

"Because I know you, Bumper. You were an asshole to me for a good five years. All threats but no action. You're never going to hit me, but I'll sure as hell hit you."

"A girl?" He scoffed, "Ha! Like a girl could ever hit someone. You're better off playing with dollies and gossiping about cute boys. No way you could hit me."

Beca growled, raised her fist, and hit him right across the face. He fell down into the grass and his friends looked up at the teenager who had beaten their best friend. She stomped her foot in a threatening manner and both boys ran for the hills. Leaving Bumper behind.

The brunette walked away from the situation and shook her hand in pain, it seemed she had gained a nasty bruise on her knuckles when she had punched that worthless dude.

"Wow."

Beca jumped in surprise and sighed when she saw it was just that girl from before, "What the Hell, dude?" She shouted.

"Sorry…" The girl squeaked, her smile slipping away for just a second. But the taller brunette's eyes regained their sparkle as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "But that was just _so_ awesome!" She grabbed Beca's arm, who instantly shoved it away. She hated being touched.

"I'm Emily Junk." The girl offered her hand for a shake, which Beca merely glanced at but did not return.

"And I'm leaving." The smaller girl responded, gathering all her things and throwing uneaten food and the rest of her garbage in the trash bin.

"Wait...but…!" The new girl shouted. It was too late though because Beca was already out of earshot. Emily found it impressive that someone so short could somehow move so fast.

Beca slowed her pace when she reached her English class. The brunette would never admit this to anyone, but she enjoyed the class very much. Not that she had anyone to _admit_ it too. Quickly, she dug through her backpack and pulled out her supplies. The late bell had already rung when a figure appeared under the doorframe and in walked Emily.

 _Just my luck._ The petite brunette thought to herself, hiding her face behind her opened notebook.

"Sorry I'm late." The younger girl quickly apologized, "I got lost."

"No problem, dear." The teacher responded, "Just take a seat at an empty desk."

The tall girl nodded and looked around, a smile spreading across her face as she saw Beca. Ignoring the other students, who were patting the seats nearest to them, Emily took a seat beside the older girl. The smile never left her face as she poked at the older girl's shoulder, who cast her nastiest glare the straight-haired girl's way. But her smile never faltered, "Is your name actually Mitchell?"

"No, dingus." The petite girl responded, "My name's _Beca_ Mitchell."

"Beca." She repeated slowly, "Well, Beca it was really sweet of you to defend me back there."

"Mmm." The older girl dismissed, twirling her pencil between her thumb and index finger as she waited for class to start. She did her best to avoid Emily's gaze, trying to get the message across that she wasn't interested in being anyone's friend.

Emily was quiet for a while. But once class ended, she was following the girl around the halls and rambling on about nothing. She had never met someone so annoyingly talkative. Beca had given this girl multiple signals saying that she didn't want to be the girl's friend. But idiot Emily didn't give up. She was just so damn determined to be Beca's friend.

"...And so _that's_ me, what about you?" The taller girl questioned.

"Mm?"

"Weren't you listening?"

Beca was about to answer when the girl squealed in fright. Rage bubbled up inside the DJ's body as she turned around to see Emily being grabbed by one of Bumper's friends. What was his name again? Oh, right, she didn't care. Though for _some_ reason Beca _did_ care about getting Emily out of this situation. She whirled around, raised her fist, and pushed the girl to the side, taking her place.

"Oh, hey there Mitchell." He teased. Beca scoffed and held up her middle finger, then shoved him off her body. He seemed shocked at the girl's sudden burst of strength. How could a girl so small pack such a mean punch?

"You don't want to mess with me." Beca explained, crossing her arms, "So just get the hell away from the both of us. Elizabeth—"

"Emily." The taller girl corrected, a little hurt that the older girl had forgotten her name.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get the hell away from Emily. She doesn't deserve the shit you're raining down on her."

 _"Wow."_ He responded, stepping back in shock. Beca sneered at him and he just chuckled, _"Wow."_ He repeated, "Emily, you have one hell of a protector here."

"She's not my protector. She's my friend."

He and Beca looked at one another and burst out into a fit of laughter that Emily couldn't comprehend.

"Me—?" The shorter girl wheezed, "Friends with _you?"_

"Bec doesn't have any friends, bro." He explained, "You'd have to be some sort of legacy to be Beca's friend."

"I don't understand, though. I thought you liked me."

"Legacy, don't take this the wrong way, but you're the dumbest person alive." Beca said, twirling around on her feet and walking to her last class of the day.

It was then that Emily Junk set a goal for herself. She would become Beca's friend, no matter what she argued. They were going to be friends. That was that.


	2. History

History

It had been a week of pure torture for Beca Mitchell. Ever since that day, Emily had refused to give up. That persistent little Freshman was on her case 24/7. The worst part about all this was that Emily was drawing so much attention from the students. Beca hated attention. She hated Emily, she hated all these stupid-ass students, she hated the whole damn school.

Beca thought she had successfully ditched Emily during lunch but to no avail. The petite girl was simply minding her own business when she heard Chloe Beale's voice from a couple feet away, "Why do you want to be her friend so badly?"

"Why don't _you?"_ Emily countered, "Beca is a cool girl. Plus, may I remind you, she defended me from Bumper and his guys."

"True…" The redhead answered, biting her lip, "But that's really no big deal. Look, I tried to be friends with Mitchell awhile back. She just wouldn't let me in. So, you might as well just give up and find some new friends."

"Why do I feel like there's more to your story than you are letting on?" The younger girl questioned, raising an eyebrow. Chloe blushed and shook her head, "Just give up on her and come sit with us instead. _We'll_ actually talk to you."

"No, thank you." Emily answered, "I think I'll sit with Beca." She waved a cheerful goodbye to the ginger then met Beca in the bleachers. The small brunette looked up at the Freshman, frowned, then refocused her attention to her laptop.

"So, what's up?" Emily asked in her usual perky tone, "What are you working on?"

"Listen." The older girl ordered, handing the younger girl an earbud while Beca placed the other inside her own ear. She pressed play on her computer and the tallest girl began to bop her head to the music. It was a mash-up of _Kids in America_ by Kim Wilde and _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus. The songs were so different, yet somehow Beca had mashed them up _perfectly._

"This is great." Emily complimented, surprised when the older girl practically yanked the earbud out of her ear.

"Thanks." She then unplugged the earbuds and shut her computer closed. The girl leaned against the cold wall in deep thought that Emily didn't want to disturb. Beca was actually thinking about the girl sitting beside her. She was confused as to why this freshman was so determined to be her best friend?

"Hey." Beca began, breaking the silence. She tapped the girl gently on her shoulder, making the younger girl jump in surprise. The older girl chuckled at the reaction, "Ha, sorry dude."

Emily just smiled and waited for Beca to talk. The older girl crossed her legs and turned around, so she could face the girl better, "Why don't you just go ahead and sit with Chloe? Looks like she's actually willing to talk to you."

"And _you're_ not?"

"I'm not the talking type." Beca explained, "Besides, there are plenty more interesting people to talk to. I'm just what Bumper calls…. a tiny asshole." She said, taking a long gulp out of her water bottle.

"Well, he's dead wrong."

"You think?" The older girl responded, "You'd be the first." Fighting a small smile, Beca packed up her things and threw away her trash.

"Wait...where are you going?" Emily called out.

"I got stuff I gotta do." The brunette responded with a shrug of her shoulders, "See you around, Legacy."

"Yeah...sure…" She said, fighting the urge to go after her friend. That's what they were, right? Emily liked to think they were.

Because made sure Emily was out of her line of vision before picking up the pace. She took a right and speed-walked into the nearest classroom.

The brunette shared an awkward look at Chloe, who just happened to be standing by the doorframe. She was talking to Aubrey Posen, the leader of their a capella group.

Yes, _a cappella_.

She had been roped into this group during her freshman year here by none other than Chloe herself. The biggest surprise was how much she _enjoyed_ it. They had won a couple competitions against other schools.

"So, Beca." The redhead called out, making the younger girl jump, "I talked to Emily today."

"Yeah, I heard." The brunette responded, "You told her to stop trying to be friends with me."

This sentence caught the attention of practically every girl in the room.

"You did what now?" Cynthia Rose asked, taking the brunette's side.

"Nothing, Cynthia it doesn't matter." The brunette reassured. The a capella girls were always so kind to the shorter girl. They considered themselves her friends just as much as Emily did.

And it was quite annoying.

"To hell, it doesn't! You deserve friends just as much of the rest of us do, Beca." Cynthia Rose assured.

"What's going on?" Stacie perked up from the back, walking over to join the others.

"Chloe told some new girl to stop trying to be friends with Beca."

"Rude!" She exclaimed, "Chloe, that's not like you at all! Why would you do something like that?"

The redhead bit her lip and blushed lightly, which did not go unnoticed by Cynthia Rose and Stacie.

"You were the reason I joined this group, you know." The older girl defended, "If we hadn't met…"

" _Bullshit!"_ Beca shouted, "You were the one that recruited me. What, do you not remember that? Because I think you do."

"Then why don't you just get up and leave!" Chloe shouted, surprising everyone, including herself.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't broken up with me…"

"This is all about the breakup?" The brunette scoffed and crossed her arms, "You need to get over that already, Red."

"You told me you were in love with me!"

"Yeah, well _clearly_ that was a mistake." Beca spat, "The way you're acting right now? Like a bitch? I could never be in love with someone like that." She untied the scarf around her neck and threw it at the redhead, "If this is what I get for trying?"

She stomped out of the room in tears. Cynthia Rose didn't blame the girl one bit for the words she said to her ex-girlfriend. Chloe really _had_ been acting like a drama queen.

In the hallway, Emily was still sitting by herself when she heard whimpering near the choir hall. Concerned, the tall girl got up and followed the voice to the bathroom. Entering, she was surprised to see Beca standing over the sink crying her poor little eyes out.

"...Beca?"

The older girl looked up in shock then pushed the girl out of the bathroom. Emily sighed and re-entered, only to see that the shorter girl and locked herself in a bathroom stall. Emily frowned in concern, not sure what to do or think.

She heard the sniffling fade away and stepped aside when the door opened and Beca emerged puffy-faced and red-eyed. The shorter brunette shared a look at the younger girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I h-heard someone crying so I thought I'd come and check…"

"Yeah? Well, I don't need you to check on me." Beca snapped, "In fact? Why don't you just stay the hell away from me, Junk? I don't need anyone else ruining my life right now." She threw a used paper towel in the girl's face before stomping out. Emily stayed there in complete shock, holding the paper towel between her fingers.

She knew Beca didn't mean it, but the words still stung. What had just happened that made the girl act so coldly towards the younger one? Had she done something?

"Hey, you Emily?" A voice said from behind the girl. She jumped and turned around to face a medium-height black woman and a tall white girl. The only thing identical about them was the looks of concern on their faces.

"Yeah…"

"You know Beca didn't mean it, right?" The white girl asked, "I'm Stacie, by the way, and this is Cynthia Rose."

"Nice to meet you too, but how do you know Beca? Are you friends of her's or something?"

"Maybe not to her…" The dark-skinned one said, "But she's my friend for sure."

"Okay, but do you know why she's crying?" Emily asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll tell you…" Stacie began, "Just don't say a word of this conversation to Bec. I don't want her getting more upset than she already is."

The two girls walked closer to the girl and proceeded to tell the story about Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell. How they had gotten very close and gotten the shorter girl to open up to the world bit by bit. But then things happened, and Beca had to break it off with Chloe. She had been a bitch to her since then, and Beca had closed off the world and had lost her faith in humanity.

"So... what do I do?"

"Keep hangin' 'round her." Cynthia Rose said, "She'll come around. We're just damn lucky that she talks to us at all. Just don't push her, Beca's always been closed off ever since we met her."

"Okay…"

"You're a good person. Cynthia and I believe that someday, she'll trust people again. Once Chloe stops breathing down her neck. Just be there for her, it's all you can do for now."


End file.
